EGX-012 Starlight Gundam
|model number=EGX-012 |developed from=EGM-129/RS Crossfire Gennai EGX-002 Sunflare Gundam EGX-003 Guardian Gundam |developed into=EGX(ISG)-022 Nova Starlight Gundam |unit type= |operators= :49th MS Strike Team (Aeon Squad) |launched=76 S.E. |destroyed= |known pilots=Isabelle McAlster |height=18.1 meters |power plant=* |armaments=* * x 2 * x 2 (Mounted on head) * x 10 * x 2 * x 6 ** x 18 * x 2 |system features=*Drive Surge System *INVOKE System **HARMONY System *Sabina-Type Digital Intelligence *Remote Weapon Control System |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era }}The EGX-012 Starlight Gundam (aka Starlight Gundam, Starlight) is a ranged assault mobile suit piloted by Isabelle McAlster in Mobile Suit Storm Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Starlight is the sister unit of the EGX-011 Firestar Gundam and was designed to be provide long range fire. Despite its combat role the Starlight is more versatile than an ordinary sniper-type suit and is built with a number of additional weapons. The suit's most powerful weapon is its ASE/012-4 "Trebuchet" SR Long Beam Rifle, a high accuracy weapon designed to take out enemies outside the range of most other SR beam weapons. For mid-range targets the suit has two powerful beam rifles, which can be combined together to fire a more powerful and longer reaching beam after a small charge time. Starlight's greatest asset is the ten BSV/02 "Bastion" R Field Defence Bits it carries on its back, when deployed the bits discharge Reichold Particles in a specific direction to block SR beam particles. The R Field is a potent defensive system which can protect the suit from practically any angle, however, the system has limits. Very high speed or heavy particle beams can break through the R Field or severely deplete the charge of the bits, requiring them to dock with Starlight again to recharge. When deployed, the bits can be used in two different ways; singly or in a defensive formations. By themselves the bits generate an R Field around them, functioning as small mobile shields. However, when at least three bits are used together they can form a field covering the area between the bits by focusing the R field containment between them. This can be used to cover far larger areas that a single bit might not be able to reach by itself. In order to aid pilot control of bits Starlight's operating system has a high-performance Digital Intelligence designated Sabina. Sabina excels in predicting enemy fire and coordinating Starlight's defensive equipment, allowing the pilot to focus on direct combat. The most notable feature is Starlight's INVOKE System, designed to give the mobile suit's pilot the capability to fight on equal level with a Transcendant for a limited amount of time. Starlight also possesses a unique ability to connect to Firestar and its pilot while using this system, drastically increasing co-operation during combat between the two machines. Thanks to the higher output of the Mk III Storm Drive, Starlight's frame can support magnetoplasmadynamic thrusters, allowing it atmospheric flight. However, it cannot reach the same speeds as mobile suits purposefully designed for fight, such as the Excillion and Andreías. Armaments ;* :Starlight's heavy long range weapon is a powerful beam rifle, designed to eliminate targets beyond the range of other mobile suits. The long rifle can be used at medium range with less difficult than a sniper rifle due to design upgrades. ;* :If enemies close in past the effective range of the long beam rifle Starlight Gundam has two short beam rifles, both can be combined into a single weapon for improved range, accuracy and firepower. ;* : ;* :The R Field Bits are the Starlight's main form of defence, a series of remote weapons which project a protective field. Each bit disperses Reichold Rarticles that repulse incoming SR particle beams, effectively nullifying the attack. This effect allows a R field to dissipate or potentially even deflect incoming particle beams. ;* : ;* :Several missile launchers are mounted onto the Starlight's frame; two launchers are on each leg, while another two on the shoulders. :*' ' :: ;* :Should the enemy manage to close in and engage the gundam in melee combat, Starlight carries several beam sabres. Two main beam sabre are stored in the machine's wrists, allowing for rapid deployment and use. System Features ;*Drive Surge System : ;*EMBR Armour :Starlight uses Electromagnetic Basic Reinforcement Armour to further enhance its durability, EMBR armour uses a series of electromagnetic rings to reinforce the structure of the armour they're contained in. While this does not help protect it from beam attacks, the armour reduces the impact from physical strikes. ;*INVOKE System :While Transcendants (and Cyber-Transcedants) could easily interface with machines through the N-TRAC and C-TRAC systems, regular humans lacked the fine level of control and feedback when attempting to use a similar system, due to the lack of high frequency brainwaves. After sufficient calibration, the INVOKE System can read a normal pilot's actions through a combination of brainwave analysis, manual controls and predictive algorithms based on the pilot's combat patterns. In order to function effectively the system transmits feedback to the pilot at a higher rate using a modified N-TRAC variant, ensuring the pilot can fight properly while receiving feedback. However, while active, the INVOKE System places a lot of stress on the pilot's brain and psyche, thus is limited to 7 minutes before shutting down until the user has shown sufficient signs of recovery. While active the machine's sensors change from regular blue to red. :*'HARMONY System' ::A second function unique to both Starlight and Firestar has also been observed while the INVOKE System is active. Dubbed "HARMONY", by using the system in proximity to one another both pilots (specifically Isabelle and Alexandra) can establish a form of mental communication, similar to Transcendents. It is speculated that when first activated, each mobile suit established a link with each other, subconsciously initiated by the pilot's close friendship and similar mindsets. While connected both pilots appear to share a limited amount of awareness and communication, however, extended use can be severely taking for both pilots. When active Starlight's red sensors turn yellow to indicate the shift in connection. ;*Remote Weapon Control System : History Notes & Trivia See also Category:Gundam